


One Good Turn

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Reunion Sex, Sex as Repayment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: After finding out that FP forced both Kevin and Archie out of the Whyte Wyrm, Tom and Fred decide to thank him for protecting their sons.





	One Good Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/gifts).



FP was just turning in his hard hat and gloves for the day when Fred walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him out of earshot from the rest of the crew. “Hey. You got any plans for the night?”

FP looked at Fred consideringly, wondering what his old friend was up to. “Why, you making some?”

A smile tugged up Fred’s lips, one that made him look like he had a secret. “Thought you might want to come over tonight after dinner. For . . . band practice.”

 _Band practice._ FP’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at Fred. That was the cover they’d used back when they were in high school, when they were really meeting up for sex. But they hadn’t met up for years, not since Fred and Mary had got hitched.

A grin spread on FP’s features as excitement swelled within him. It had been a while since he’d gotten laid, and even if Fred just wanted this night to be a one-time thing, FP was in just the right mood to relive his high school days.

“The boys gone for the night?” he questioned, wanting to ensure they’d have all the privacy they would need.

“At Kevin’s house, studying until late,” Fred told him easily.

“Right.” A  fresh rush of pain at the reminder that he’d driven Jughead away surged through him, as did dislike for the Keller family. But FP pushed both aside; tonight was a night to finally get something good for himself, not to lick at old wounds.

“I’ll be there,” he told Fred, looking at him up and down, a low heat coiling in his belly. “Seven okay?”

“Seven’s great,” Fred replied, smiling. “I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

FP hitched his thumbs in his belt, confidence rising higher than it had in an awfully long while. “I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *

At seven on the dot, FP strode through the Andrews’ front door, a six-pack of the best beer in his fridge in his hand. He’d considered flowers, but had almost instantly decided that was too cheesy. Besides, if Fred just wanted to be casual, he didn’t want to scare him off by being too romantic. So beer it was.

“Yo, Fred, it’s FP,” he called as he crossed the threshold, glancing around. It was pretty much the same house that he remembered from back when he and Gladys would be invited over for dinner: neat, snug, and generally homey. The kind of place you actually wanted to be. A far cry from his trailer, that was for sure.

“Up here,” came Fred’s voice from the upstairs, so FP made his way up the staircase.

Since the house wasn’t very big, FP easily found his way to Fred’s bedroom, pushing open the door. But he didn’t find only Fred awaiting him. Sure, there he was, waiting by the bed, but Tom Keller was also there. He was still dressed in his sheriff’s uniform, relaxing back into an armchair in the far corner of the room, sitting like how a king would lounge on his throne.

FP froze at the sight of him before shooting an accusing glance at Fred. “What the hell? Was this a setup?”

Fred held up a placating hand. “Calm down, FP,” he said, genuine affection in his voice, on his face. “Just listen to what Tom has to say.”

“Like hell,” FP snarled, turning to storm out the door, but Tom called out to him.

“No need to leave on my account. After all, I’m only here to thank you,” Tom said languidly.

Though he was still angry, FP couldn’t deny that he was intrigued by what Tom could possibly have to say to him. And even though he knew that he was probably being snookered, he found himself turning back to face him.

“Well, go right ahead, then,” FP invited him sarcastically, turning around and spreading his arms wide. Realizing that he should probably keep his hands free in case of a fight, he plunked the beer down onto the bedside table. “What, you gonna give me a medal or somethin’? A key to the city?”

Tom didn’t rise to the bait, only gave a secretive little smile, like the one Fred had worn earlier. “I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you stepping in and sending Kevin away from the Whyte Wyrm the other night,” he said, rising from his chair and making his way closer to FP and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

And while FP might not have had anything else good to say about the man, he had to confess that the sheriff had some damn nice muscles. As Tom untucked it from his belt and pushed the halves apart, exposing his impressive chest and abs with a self-satisfied smirk, FP couldn’t help but gawk, look away, and then go back to gawking again. The man was cut, that much he’d admit.

“Fred told me about how you made certain he and Archie were out of any danger. I’m sure you can understand, as a father, how important it is to keep our children out of danger, so . . .” Tom stopped in front of FP, a little bit too close for comfort, but FP didn’t step back. “We wanted to give you a demonstration of our gratitude.”

He concluded his statement by leaning in and wrapping an arm around FP’s neck, drawing him closer, and FP’s brain just about short-circuited as he realized that the man he’d spent a good portion of his adult life loathing, the man he’d thought hated him in turn, was about to kiss him. And he did; as FP stood there in shock, Tom pressed his lips hungrily against his own, not strictly forceful but plenty insistent.

With FP occupied by Tom, Fred took the opportunity to loop his arms around FP’s waist and pull him onto the bed. Stunned, FP didn’t resist and found himself lying on his back, Tom on top of him, Fred pressing into his side.

“Let us thank you, FP,” Fred whispered into his ear, his warm breath feeling like it was igniting FP’s skin ablaze. “Let us show you how grateful we are.”

He shifted slightly, letting FP feel his firm erection, pushing it into his thigh. And a part of FP couldn’t help but feel proud that he was still able to already have Fred hard even though foreplay had barely begun.

Tom broke the kiss then, raising himself up slightly by pushing his palms down on FP’s shoulders, pinning him in place, and arranging his legs so that he was straddling FP. “That’s right. We’re in debt to you because of what you did for our sons. And right now, we’ll do anything you want.” He nudged his hips forward, letting his stiff cock prod into FP’s stomach just below his navel. Reaching forward, he stroked FP’s hair as he gazed down upon him, the gesture unexpectedly tender. “Anything.”

Goddamn, it was like something out of _Dear Penthouse_ , and just as unbelievable. FP glanced from Fred’s face to Tom’s, barely able to process that they both were really offering him sex. Not too many lucky SOBs were handed this opportunity, and FP had never figured he’d be one of the few.

But what the hell? Now that he was one, he didn’t a point in turning them down. He’d be a fool to pass up the chance to rekindle his thing with Fred, and much as he disliked the sheriff, there could be no doubt that he was a good-looking man.

“I want you,” FP said decisively. Excitement coursed through him: this was real. After all this time, Fred still wanted him, and even Tom wasn’t too high-and-mighty to offer himself over to FP. “I want you both.”

Tom chuckled, leaning down again to bite into FP’s neck, and FP gasped at the sudden pain, but even then, he found himself holding onto Tom, relishing in his attention.

“Then you’ll get us,” Fred whispered into his ear, and this time, he was the one to pull FP into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet! I was intrigued by the pairing, and I am all about FP getting some lovin' and well-deserved credit. Hope you have a happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
